Case of the Missing Emerald
by WinterNight3
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver landed on Planet 51. But, the problem is: they're missing a chaos emerald. Where will the last chaos emerald be? And who will find it first?


**Case of the Missing Emerald**

"Shadow, where are we?" Sonic questioned, looking around the new area.

"On stupid Planet 51," Shadow grumbled.

"No, I meant what town?" Sonic corrected.

"Oh, that I don't know. If only they had GPS's on this planet," Shadow said.

"That's because everything is related to the 50's era, if you know what I mean," Sonic explained.

"Yeah, I do."

Skiff and Rover saw the two hedgehogs from a far distance.

"Look, Rover! Aliens!" Skiff exclaimed and ran towards the strangers.

"Hey, guys. I'm Skiff."

"Hey, nice to meet you, Skid," Shadow grumbled and pushed Skiff aside as he walked away.

"Uh, excuse you, but it's Skiff."

"Just ignore him. He's always grumpy. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"A talking hedgehog?! I've never met a talking animal before," Skiff claimed.

The blue hedgehog just smiled and ran to catch up with Shadow. Skiff and Rover followed Sonic.

"We need to get back to Earth," Shadow said. "Still got the chaos emeralds?"

"I only got six. We need seven," Sonic claimed.

"Crap. We need to find the last emerald!"

"Hey, I saw Lem carry a gem. I'm not sure where he is. He might be in the observatory. He works there," Skiff suggested.

"Damn it. Where's Silver?" Shadow asked. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Where are you Mephiles?" Silver asked as he searched around the base. Silver was angry at Mephiles for breaking a deal from earlier. Mephiles hid behind a helicopter, hiding from Silver the Hedgehog.

"Who the hell are you?" A tall commander by the name General Grawl asked Mephiles.

"Uh, Mephiles the Hedgehog, sir."

"You don't look like a hedgehog. You look like a crystalized coward hiding from a talking hedgehog who's ready to beat ya," Grawl claimed as he took off his sunglasses.

"I'm not a coward!" Mephiles yelled.

"Yeah, you are," Silver said while standing next to Mephiles.

"Crap. You found me," Mephiles whispered.

Shadow and sonic were arguing how they were going to get the lost chaos emerald. Suddenly, Silver came over.

"God, Silver, where have you been?" Shadow asked.

"Just taking care some business," Silver said as his hands brushed against each other.

"Whatever, so, we need to find the seventh chaos emerald in order to get back home," Sonic explained.

"Crap. I left it in the observatory yesterday, didn't I?" Silver muttered.

"I think you did," shadow said.

"Please don't tell me that this 'Lem' has it?" Sonic muttered.

"Who's Lem?" Silver asked.

"A person that Tiff mentioned," Shadow said.

"IT'S SKIFF!" Skiff yelled across a large distance.

"Let's go to the observatory!" Sonic said. Soon, they all heard thunder and saw dark clouds rolling in. A rock hit Silver's head. Suddenly, more rock fell from the sky.

"Quick! Into the comic book store!" Skiff yelled.

"It rains rocks here?!" Shadow said, puzzled. Everyone ran into the nearby comic store that

Skiff works in.

"Now that's over," Sonic muttered to himself as he closed the door. Rover begged to go outside.

"No Rover, you can collect rocks later," Skiff said to the little robot prob. Everyone chuckled.

Lem was examining the chaos emerald that he found while working at the observatory.

_This looks so cool. I should show it to Skiff, _Lem thought. Minutes had passed by and the rain stopped. He put the emerald in a bag and ran out of his room with it. He reached the front door, but was stopped by his mother.

"Lem, where are you going?" she asked.

"Going to see my friend at the comic book store," Lem explained.

"Alright, be back by dinner."

Lem nodded his head and walked out of the door.

Captain Chuck Baker saw Lem getting on his bike that sat next to a garage. Chuck caught a glimpse of something shiny in the bag.

"Hey, Lem. Whatcha got in the bag?" chuck asked.

"Oh, I got this thing." Lem pulled out the fragile, pink chaos emerald out of the bag.

"No way! A chaos emerald!" Chuck exclaimed.

"What's a 'chaos emerald' ?" Lem asked.

"A powerful gem that Sonic the Hedgehog uses," Chuck explained.

"Well, gonna show this to Skiff," Lem told and got on his bike.

"Don't let others see it," Chuck warned.

Lem rode away.

Sonic, Rover, Shadow, Silver, and Skiff walked around the suburbs.

"I think Lem has what your looking for," Skiff explained.

Soon, Lem saw Skiff and Skiff saw Lem. Lem braked and got off his bike

"Skiff, look what I found!" Lem exclaimed as he pulled out the chaos emerald from his bag.

"The last chaos emerald!" Sonic shouted and snatched the gem from Lem.

"That's yours?"

"Yep. Now I can go home!" Silver said. The seven chaos emeralds formed a circle around the three hedgehogs.

"Chaos control!" They shouted at once. Soon, they disappeared in thin air.

The hedgehogs looked around and saw something weird was going on. The buildings made the area look like Earth, but the place was inherited by...robots, who stared at the hedgehogs.

"Ummmmmmmmm, this doesn't look like Earth," Silver said.

"You don't say!" Shadow yelled.

"Crap, why are robots here?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe this is a city that has robot living in on Earth," Silver predicted.

"I'm leaning towards no on that on, Silver. No offense,"Shadow grumbled.

"We gotta get out of here!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, do you still have those chaos emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"No! I got none!" Sonic yelled in such panic.

"They must be somewhere in this city!" Shadow determined. More robots came to see the three.

"We're screwed!" Silver muttered.

To be Continued...


End file.
